GleeDo: Rise of the Frenemies
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: This is my version of season two with the additional of two new characters which will take place of Sam and Lauren who will have significant weight on the story. I don't own any songs on here and if you are Finnbasher fans. No offense Cory Moneith. You might like this. A new Diva comes to challenges Rachel and Quinn is falling for Santana's brother
1. Meet Arianna and Dominick

_Gleedo: The Rise of Frenemies_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part One_

_Junior year had begun and New Directions had no new members but all of that was going to change when Arianna drove in the parking lot. She had New York City plates and a Fuck you attitude but looks are deceiving especially when it comes to Adrianna Savage. She has a mob princess background but looks like Haley Williams from Paramore and love her Check dees especially when they are red. She walked to the Principal's office and sat down to get her new scheldue for the year. _

_"Mr. Figgins, do you have anything resemabling music here?" Arianna asked and Principal figgins told her about Glee club which made Arianna breathe out. She got up and began to start searching for classes but first she had to find her locker. She opened it and sang Misery Business to herself which caught the ear of Quinn Fabray of all people. She looked over to this girl and figure that recuriting somebody may also considered her top of the food chain in Glee club over Rachel Berry. She was cool with Rachel but every now and then sticking it to her makes for a healthy relationship. _

_"Good song." Quinn told Arianna and the pink haired girl replied, "I love Paramore." _

_"You're new here." Quinn notice about Arianna an then said, "What brings you here?" _

_"My Mother wanted to move someplace else where it's not the number one Crime city in the world. She works at home and so she chose Lima, Ohio I haven't spoken to her since the move. She move me from Red Hook New York, she's dead to me and I mean dead.." _

_Judging by how Arianna answered that Question, Quinn knew Arianna had attitude to spare and likely to piss Santana off every time she opens her mouth.. _

_Santana was showing her brother around and had a big smile on her face because her older sibling by nine months was groom to be a star football player. His name was Dominick Lopez and all ready women were seething over him then Brittany gave him a running hug. As Quinn was walking with Arianna she saw Dominick who share a past with but her racist father cut that quick. _

_"Oh my God." Quinn said and Dominick heard her voice with a smile on his face embrace her with a big hug. "How are you?" Quinn asked and Dominick told her about transferring here as Santana gave her a dirty look._

_"What?" Quinn asked and Arianna could feel the "love" as well. "Guys this is Arianna Savage and she's going to audition." Quinn said and Brittany responded, "I love your hair because it looks like Cotton Candy." _

_"You can't taste it B." Santana said to Brittany who pouted and Dominick shook his head. "I know you. Espn and Fox have been sucking your dick about you going to be in the first draft." Arianna said and Brittany covered her ears as Arianna saw this it was rare that somebody felt that strong about not hearing swearing. _

_"I'm sorry I'll watch that." Arianna said geuninely and Quinn responded, "ESPN has been looking at you..." "Look Kayne Digger why don't you stop trying to hump his leg just because he's going to be rock star." Santana said to Quinn and they walks off as Brit said goodbye to them both. "You wasn't trying to hump his leg. I've seen skank humping legs and that wasn't it. Besides you been with him before. What did you do to her?" Arianna asked _

_Quinn liked this girl and so she told her about telling to coach about saying Santana got a boob job. "The coach demoted for that, my God the coach sounds like a fucking prune..." Arianna said and despite how blaunt Arianna seems. Quinn liked her all ready and the blonde showed Arianna around with the possiblities of a new enforcer she's grooming. _


	2. Rachel Knows

_GleeDO: The Rise Of Frenemies_

_By_

_Part Two_

_Puck was talking about practice and the new guy Dominick who Puckzilla seem to be cool with. Finn was with Rachel and the Diva asked what was so big about him._

_"The possible number one draft pick and the guy can really sing. E.S.P.N did like a profile about him.. He needs to come to Glee club." Mike said and Artie responded, "He can't according to the rule book since he's a public figure who might have done endorsements could gets us disqualified." Everyone was disappointed and Finn added, "He could still help us win a championship and I found out he doesn't do endorsements." _

_Rachel was happy that her boyfriend has a chance to win it all but what he didn't know was Rachel knew his dirty little secret thanks to Dominick. _

_**Miss Berry was at the Lima Bean meeting Kurt after Ballet class and then there was the argument. **_

_**"What the hell San?" Dominick asked and Rachel paused to looked around to see where there was coming from. "It's not like it was anything special." Santana said and Dominick responded, "You did this for Sue! Are you fucking kidding me?! You slept with that tall mother fucker just so you could have status!" **_

_**"I have to stay top dog and he wanted someone to take his V card!" Santana asked and Dominick responded, " I don't open my fucking legs to be a top Dog! Things like that makes people not respect you! I'm pissed because you didn't love him just like how my dad did that to your mom. You better than that!" **_

_**Santana was pissed that he was ripping her in front of everyone but she couldn't stand it that her big brother was this angry. "This Finn Hudson had someone he liked more than you and so basically you were a stand-in. My sister Santana Lopez isn't a fucking stand-in." Dominick said that day and walked off. Rachel couldn't believe what she just heard and later on she were confront Santana who confirmed it. **_

_Rachel didn't know what to do with this information but wanted to give Finn time to admit it but he hasn't. Rae who was all ready insecure kept believing that it might have meant something more to him. However Finn will admit it, right? _

_The team was adjusting to Dominick Lopez because of the many things he could do and how explosive he can be. Dominic Lopez Loved L.L Cool J and when he was on the field he had one of his classics in his head. Santana wanna make sure he didn't do something to Finn. He line up to practice protecting the running_

_Dominick Raps as he works on Run defense_

_**I can shut a brother down so quick my sounds so sick **_

_**My talents spread around while I'm holdin my stuff **_

_**My dingling shit flip emaculate **_

_**Evolutionary flows y'all want more dough **_

_**Make wit the best get the best all the rest hit 'em less **_

_**Rip a brother from the East to the West **_

_**Just a lyrical maze lyrical days **_

_**God works in mysterious ways **_

_**I'm the warlord of war relieve the raw dog **_

_**brothers ain't even comin close to my low score **_

_**Brothers fleein when I'm rippin on the hard core beat **_

_**That's slammin through your jeep like a 44 Mack to your back **_

_**Brother L never got rip by a track **_

_**I don't fuck around, always come back **_

_**For the lyrical miracle day one platinum plaque right off the back **_

_**Looked at every brother wit the mic on my arm **_

_**A time-bomb blowin up ring the alarm **_

_**Cool double O flow well to the LL **_

_**I'm leave the world looking hard as hell **_

_Finn goes to celebrate and Dominick gives a fake ass smile then walks away. Santana knows her brother's not happy with him because he always walks to celebrate. Quinn walks next to Santana and she said, "He looks great." _

_Santana gives her a death stare and Quinn was wandreding what was that for. "He's going to kill Hudson if they put him on defense." Santana said to Quinn and Lopez was quiet. Bestie told him to switch to. So Fiinn changes to Quartback and Dominick starts shows off his speed that makes a difficult catch in traffic. Dominick gets up and is very encorgaing to the backs for sticking em. _

_**Dominick raps: **_

_**To the next plateau brother bet spect my flow **_

_**Betta bet I role wit more control **_

_**Gotta bring the heat that eliminate who can't compete **_

_**Spit razors to rip the beat **_

_**Relentless endless friendless when it comes to the lyrical mack **_

_**Now off my back stack 'em drag 'em now feds waggin **_

_**Hear you fassen place on the blood of my veins without passion **_

_**Mashin take a little time to think the rhyme out **_

_**How to find out **_

_**Bump and grind out **_

_**Pump the lines out **_

_**I'ma show what the microphone is all about without doubt **_

_**C to the double O bounce in the bubble eye limo **_

_**No I ain't checkin for you bull shit demo **_

_**Everytime you hear me in a battle I'm lethal **_

_**Better too sweet 'n low you aint equal **_

_Dominick comes in with several awesome catches, Santana is happy to see that and Quinn still glue to him as Brittany walks off. "So is he seeing someone?" Quinn asked and Santana responded, "Look Gold Digger you aren't getting near my brother just because of status." _

_Santana got in her face and Arianna look up to the left. _

_"Hey Quinn." Arianna said and looked out to see everyone included Finn out there. "Isn't that Rachel's guy?" Arianna asked and Quinn responded, "And that's Santana's brother whose about to go on defense." _

_**I can take you to the level if I let my phantom **_

_**Brother bout to rule the world wit one anthem **_

_**Kidnapped rap for a handsome ransom **_

_**Smoke a little Branson on the side of the mansion **_

_**Keep it thugged out even when a brother dancing **_

_**Branson make that trans and keep it dancing **_

_**I'ma murder every brother in the game **_

_**Can't stand the rain **_

_**Fuck a maintain **_

_**Gotta leave the world in flames **_

_**Brother wanna live life stay out of my lanes **_

_**Tryin to read my name **_

_**Here's a murderous combo wit you on your pain **_

_**Sideways stimulator bringin the flames **_

_**Brother wanna feel me spit the whole clips **_

_**Sing along it will split your lip **_

_**45 wit an name on the grip **_

_**Brother said you wanna batlle **_

_**Brother now talk **_

_They snapped the ball, Rachel is about to arrive and Dominick breaks through the tackle then gives Finn a tackle that knocked the ball of out of Hudson's hand. Dominick bend over and said, "Too slow." Dominick then just walks off and Finn realizes that knock the wind out of him. "I seen Football that's personal." Arianna said and Quinn responded, "What does he have against Finn?" _


	3. More to the Story

_Glee: The Rise of the Frenemies_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Three_

_Everyone went to Glee club as Finn made it in a little slower as Mr. Schue was concerned. So Quinn introduced Arianna Savage to sing for them and she did a song that Mecedres notice right off the bat. _

_**Arianna sings and she has certain charm.**_

_A PRISONER OF YOUR LOVE_

_ENTANGLED IN YOUR WEB_

_HOT WHISPERS IN THE NIGHT_

_I`M CAPTURED BY YOUR SPELL CAPTURED_

_OH YES I`M TOUCHED BY THIS SHOW OF EMOTION_

_SHOULD I BE FRACTURED BY YOUR LACK OF DEVOTION_

_SHOULD I, SHOULD I_

_OH YOU BETTER BE GOOD TO ME_

_THAT`S HOW IT`S GOT TO BE NOW_

_CAUSE I DON`T HAVE NO USE_

_FOR WHAT YOU LOOSELY CALL THE TRUTH_

_OH YOU BETTER BE GOOD TO ME_

_YES YOU BETTER BE GOOD TO ME_

_**Arianna looks at Santana **_

_AND I THINK IT`S ONLY RIGHT_

_THAT WE DON`T MEET AT NIGHT_

_WE STAND FACE TO FACE_

_AND YOU PRESENT YOUR CASE_

_AND I KNOW YOU KEEP TELLING ME THAT YOU LOVE ME_

_AND I REALLY DO WANT TO BELIEVE_

_BUT DID YOU THINK I`D JUST ACCEPT YOU IN BLIND FAITH_

_OH SURE BABE ANYTHING TO PLEASE YOU_

_OH YOU BETTER BE GOOD TO ME_

_THAT`S HOW IT`S GOT TO BE NOW_

_CAUSE I DON`T HAVE THE TIME FOR YOUR OVER LOADED LINES_

_YES YOU BETTER BE GOOD TO ME_

_YES YOU BETTER BE GOOD TO ME_

_Santana was actually kind of flattered by it but didn't want to show with Brittany sitting right there. She couldn't stop smiling to her gesture but at that point Brittany caught that. Jealousy showed on the dancer's face and so Mr. Schue weclomed Arianna who Rachel saw her has compeition which the Diva didn't like. _

_Mr. Shue wanted nominations for songs to do at the prep rally, Rachel suggested Run Joey Run, Meceres voted for Nutbush and Rachel simply said I don't know that song. _

_"What about Empire State of Mind? I think that will be a great group number." Quinn said and everyone liked it which gain another look from Santana. Mr. Schue agreed and so they started to rehearse. During the rehearse Arianna and Rachel seemed to try to outdo the other. _

_"Arianna I think you should let someone with more expierence in these live performance lead." Rachel said and Arianna responded, "What are you saying?"_

_"You're just a little flat." Rachel told Arianna and Santana responded, "She wasn't flat and secondly Troll Mecedres or me could hit Alicia in our sleep." "Santana hitting ALicia has you say isn't difficult because she sings with the same notes." Rachel said and Santana responded, "Okay Alicia sings with soul and passion which is something you don't have unless it's a musicial." _

_"Hold up Rachel! Empire State is my hometown and so if anyone could sing Alicia's part with passion it's me." Arianna said and Rachel responded, "While I understand that Broadway is in New York and so obviously it should be me." _

_Mr. Schue broke it up but then said, "You know what? I have an assignment for each of you. YOu will sing a song that you find emotionally moving. Rachel it can't be anything from Broadway and not only that you have to tell us what the song means to you." The assignment was one everything liked and the winner sings the main parts of the song. _

_**Hudson household**_

_Finn had an icepack on his midsection as Burt walked in and asked what happened. "Dominick Lopez." Finn said and Burt thought he was a wide receiver. "Coach wanted to see if he could play defense and he could." Finn said and Burt shook his head. "Do you think it was personal?" Burt asked and FInn paused but shook his head wrong. Kurt came home and Burt asked if he knew which the youngest Hummel took a breath then plead ignroance. He was sworn by Rachel not to tell anyone that she knew._

_Vocal Adrenalin _

_Shelby Cochran never thought she were be back and as she walked in there were three wonen who walked on stage with her. _

_"Well ladies I've clear it and your parents agree that two years will give you the experience to be a group." Shelby said _

_"Ms. Cochran, do you think we could get Arianna?" Eliza asked and Bella added, "Arianna is great all around." "They both are right and we could use a power vocal like her" Victoria said and Shelby responded, "I think I could do two better." _


	4. It's on

_GleeDo: The Rise of the frenemies_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Four_

_In only the second rehearsal of New Directions Mr. Schue asked who wanted to be up first. Rachel was First and she took Santana's challenge hoping this were be song that Finn were wandered why she sang it. He thought it was going to be a Broadway song and she told him before coming here it was going to be something different. What everyone was shocked that Rachel chose was Fallin from Alicia Keys and look at Finn half the time when she sang it but it didn't stop the fact that she was awesome. As everyone clapped, it was Santana who said this and everyone couldn't believe it. _

_"I have to admit it Berry, you killed it and I really wanted to hate it." Santana said and Rachel responded, "Thank you Santana." "Rachel that wasn't your usual song, what was the reason?" Mr. Schue asked and Rachel looked over because Finn had a confused look on what was going on._

_"Santana wanted to see if I could do Alicia Keys and I did. I find her very soulful person." Rachel said and in a way Santana put two and two together knowing it was about Finn. So Rachel sat down next to Finn who wanted to talkt to her afterwards. _

_Arianna was next and Quinn was setting her phone to record as she wanted her performance to be send to DOminick. _

_"I am a huge fan of female leads but this is one of my mom's favorites and she actually didn't throw things at me when I did it. Of course she's still dead to me for moving me here" Arianna said as the Bass played and then a certain intro started...Arianna gave the band signal and every knew what song she was singing. _

_**Arianna Sings:**_

_Don't tell me not to live,_

_Just sit and putter,_

_Life's candy and the sun's_

_A ball of butter._

_Don't bring around a cloud_

_To rain on my parade!_

_The Pink haired New Yorker showed a lot of balls singing Rachel Berry's go to song. Finn knew Rachel was going to be pissed but Santana couldn't stop smiling and Quinn was in the middle. _

_**Arianna Sings:**_

_Don't tell me not to fly_

_I've simply got to._

_If someone takes a spill,_

_It's me and not you._

_Who told you you're allowed_

_To rain on my parade!_

_Arianna went around the band and the back of the room_

_Arianna Sings:_

_I'll march my band out,_

_I'll beat my drum,_

_And if I'm fanned out,_

_Your turn at bat, sir._

_At least I didn't fake it._

_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!_

_But whether I'm the rose_

_Of sheer perfection,_

_Or freckle on the nose_

_Of life's complexion,_

_The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,_

_**Arianna Continue and stood in front to continue the song:**_

_I gotta fly once,_

_I gotta try once,_

_Only can die once, right, sir?_

_Ooh, life is juicy,_

_Juicy, and you see_

_I gotta have my bite, sir!_

_Get ready for me, love,_

_cause I'm a commer,_

_I simply gotta march,_

_My heart's a drummer._

_Don't bring around a cloud_

_To rain on my parade!_

_**Arianna back up near the Piano and continue: **_

_I'm gonna live and live now,_

_Get what I want, I know how,_

_One roll for the whole show bang,_

_One throw, that bell will go clang,_

_Eye on the target and wham_

_One shot, one gun shot, and BAM_

_Hey, Mister Armstein,_

_Here I am!_

_**When Arianna hit that last note, she did great and it was like someone has spit in Rachel's face right in the eye at that moment. People actually appaluded as she Ari did. **_

_**Arianna Sings: **_

_I'll march my band out,_

_I'll beat my drum,_

_And if I'm fanned out,_

_Your turn at bat, sir,_

_At least I didn't fake it._

_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it._

_Get ready for me, love,_

_'cause I'm a commer,_

_I simply gotta march,_

_My heart's a drummer._

_Nobody, no, nobody_

_Is gonna rain on my parade!_

_Even if everyone enjoyed Arianna singing there was that one moment as Rachel got up and walked to her. "I only have two words for that __**performance, "It's on." Rachel said and did a perfect Diva storm out. **_

_"That is Rachel's go to song and she's addicted to Funny Girl." Quinn told Arianna and the Pink haired sing asked, "How bad is this going to get?" "It's like Elton John and Tina Turner bad." Kurt told Arianna. She sat down and Quinn was up next then asked Arianna to hold to Camera phone and had the band start._

_While Finn went after Rachel she was around the corner as she just about to the bathroom as Quinn sang the song It's Not Over._

_Finn Caught up with Rachel and told her that he could understand why she's upset but it's just a song. Rachel was insulted by him just saying it was just a song. Quinn really rocked out as she did the choruse of it's not Over._

_Rachel paused then asked, "What did you think about the song I did?" Finn paused for a second and just thought it was great. Rachel couldn't stand it anymore and simply said, "I know Finn and you had all that time to tell me which I were have forgiven you.' _

_Quinn then sang the last verse of the song It's Not Over and then Finn told her that she has nothing to worry about that it meant nothing. He mention how hot Santana was and that it meant nothing. As Quinn finished the song and every appaluded she took the phone as she was about to hit send there was a commotion out in the hall as Finn was tackled into the lockers by Dominick who heard the conversation he was having with Rachel._


End file.
